Swim Team Senpai
Swim Team Senpai (a.k.a Katsuo) Extremely competitive and hardworking, Katsuo-senpai dreams to be the fastest swimmer alive. He spends everyday at the pool or the beac. His family has Brazilian roots. The player is able to acquire him by placing his favorite items in the cafe, using any theme, and purchasing the gourmet beans or higher in the shop. He gives one special note and two memorable events. Appearance Katsuo has short grey hair, with bangs covering the left side of his forehead. He wears only a swimsuit with a pink pattern on the sides. Items Once Katsuo visits the cafe, he can appear in any theme as long as the player places his favorite items and uses at least the Gourmet Beans. Favorite Items * Mini Pool * Sand Castle * Beach Ball *White Day Set Love Letter "Yo. Thanks for letting me use the blender to make my protein shake. Come see me race next time!" -Katsuo-senpai Picture + Confession 1st Confession The weather has been dry and hot. Good thing the school has an outdoor pool you can freely use. It's the weekend so you don't have to open the cafe until later. You prepare your swimsuit and inner tube, and head on over to the pool. As you climb the stairs to the pool, you hear splashing sounds. It's quite early in the day so you didn't expect anyone to be at the pool yet on a weekend. Who could it be? You get to the top of the stairs and see the pool. A blur of motion cuts across the water. This guy is fast. He must be in the school swim team. He reaches the end of the pool, slams his palm on the tiles, and comes up and gasps for air. He takes off his swimming goggles. You immediately recognize his handsome features. He has been to the cafe a couple of times. Katsuo-senpai, was it? He starts climbing the pool ladder but then he spots you. He stops and calls out. Katsuo-senpai: '"Ah! It's you! Hey, cafe girl! Your name is ''(your name), right?" '''You: "Hello! Good morning, Katsuo-senpai! I didn't know you were in the swim team! Wow, you're practicing even on the weekend?" Katsuo-senpai: '''"Yeah! Of course! I practice every day! I have to if I want to get even faster! My goal is to make it to the Japan National Team and compete in the Olympics, you know!" You can't help but stare at him. His beautiful, tanned skin and lean, toned muscles attest to the amount of practice Katsuo-senpai must have done, even under the heat of the blazing summer sun. '''Katsuo-senpai: "What are you looking at hmn? And why do you have that inner tube? Do you not know how to swim?" You: '''"U-uh, yeah. I never really learned how. Hehe." '''Katsuo-senpai: "What?!? That's ridiculous! It's an essential life skill! You have to learn how to swim! How about this. I'll teach you! I'm here everyday anyway! So just come by when you're free in the mornings and I can help you learn! In exchange, you can treat me to some cafe drinks from time to time! What do you say?" Special CGs Birthday Super Love Mode Quotes * Pre-Super Love Mode * Category:Boys